


That time Zuko realised he wanted to propose to Aang (and how he told everyone)

by TrashTrish



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged up Zukaang - Freeform, Bisexual Aang (Avatar), Bisexual Zuko (Avatar), Established Relationship, M/M, POV Zuko (Avatar), Relationship Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22089763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashTrish/pseuds/TrashTrish
Summary: Zuko never thought much about marriage, until now. He's at a point in his life where it feels right and he knows he is with his soul mate but it doesn't make him an expect on how to propose. In fact, he's pretty sure he would mess it up if he planned the whole thing. So what does he do? Tells the Gaang and asks for their help. That can only help, right?
Relationships: Aang/Zuko (Avatar), zukaang
Comments: 11
Kudos: 264
Collections: Forever Zukaang





	That time Zuko realised he wanted to propose to Aang (and how he told everyone)

The day Zuko first realised he wanted to propose, was a perfectly normal day. He didn't have too many of those. With him being the Fire Lord and his boyfriend being the Avatar, they were usually flying all over the world trying to fix the problems left behind by his father and his father and grandfather before him or trying to build a place where everyone could live together, no matter what nation or bending they did or didn't have. Their days were never boring, that was for sure. Often times he wondered if they would ever have a day where they could just relax. Today seemed to be one of those rare days. He woke up an hour ago and in that time nobody had barged in to tell him about some emergency or urgent matter that needed to be dealt with, nobody had dragged the man he loved away from him to deal with Avatar business. Instead he could stay in bed and watch the man sleep and think.

He thought a lot that morning. He thought about the man sleeping next to him, their lives together the last two years and how he never wanted this to end. He also thought about marriage. Something he had never thought about before. But being with Aang had made him so happy that he was seriously considering the prospect. And he wanted to be the one to propose. Aang initiated their friendship and their first kiss, he wanted to be the one to do the asking for the most important question any couple could ask.

Aang stirred beside him, knocking all planning from his head. He blinked awake and smiled. Zuko leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "Morning, sleepyhead."

"Uhhhh...." Aang muttered.

Zuko took the opportunity to kiss Aang on the nose. It was their thing. Aang repeated the kiss on Zuko's nose and then cupped Zuko's face and brought him in for a kiss.

Kissing Aang was the most amazing thing in the world. His mouth was perfect, his lips soft, his tongue demanding but never overly, their lips moved together in unison, and molded so perfectly together that Zuko was sure Aang's lips were made for his. The kiss started to heat up and Aang rolled on top of Zuko and deepened the kiss. Hands explored and bodies moved together in the perfect way, rubbing and grinding until Zuko saw stars in the darkness. He was was on fire. His body, mind and soul craved Aang. He wanted to feel Aang, taste him, hear him, be inside of him. He wanted to wrap himself in an Aang blanket and never move. Aang knew where to touch, where to rub, and how to cup him just right to make him explode. And he knew exactly how to reciprocate until Aang was a boneless mess in his arms. But it didn't stop the passion. If anything, it made them more desperate. These moments were so rare and so beautiful that neither wanted to stop.

Aang pulled back, just for a moment to say, "I love you so much." And then his mouth returned to Zuko's and he was kissing him deeply again, teasing and tasting and making him putty. 

He had no idea how long they spent together that morning. It was a blur of sex and kissing and more sex and more kissing. It was a blur of Aang and love and fire and air. They lost themselves in each other and didn't come up for air until the morning had been and gone, and afternoon was knocking at the door.

Their friends were at the palace, as was his uncle and mother, and his mothers family, his stepfather and half sister. His mother hugged him when she saw him. "My sweet boy," she said like she had when he was a child. "It's so good to see you."

"It's good to see you, too," he replied.

"And Aang. How's my other sweet boy?"

He thought again about proposing and realised he would need some help. He knew Aang better than almost anyone, but he didn't trust his judgement to make this the perfect proposal. He would need some help.

"And you two thought you could keep it a secret," Toph suddenly blurted out loud enough for the whole room to hear.

Zuko blushed. He would love to gag Toph sometimes. She was supportive, but also brash and loud and never afraid to speak her mind, even when it was something better left unsaid. He was pretty sure everyone in the room could tell from their swollen red lips that they had been together that morning. But that was never enough for Toph.

"Nobody else knew expect for you," he pointed out.

"I knew!" His uncle raised his hand.

"I didn't mean you, uncle."

"You said nobody else knew, Zuko, and that is untrue. I knew almost as long as young Toph here knew."

"Well, I didn't know," Sokka announced even though nobody asked. "And I'm pretty sure Katara didn't either."

"Nope," she agreed. "I had no idea."

"Neither did I," his mother said.

"That's because none of you airheads know how to read people."

"I'm not an airhead!" Sokka shouted at Toph.

"You are, Sokka, Just accept it and find your inner happiness or whatever Guru Aang would say."

These people were crazy, but he loved them. And he needed them to know his news. But how? He sat through dinner with everyone, waiting for an opening to tell them. But Aang never left his side. He was there through the whole meal and after their plates were cleared. He kept hoping he would excuse himself for a bathroom break but never did. He was starting to give up hope when one of his soldier's approached and asked if Aang could help him break up a fight. Aang excused himself, kissed his nose gently and followed the soldier.

Now was his time.

"So what's eating you?" Toph asked him.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You've been on edge since we got here. Don't tell me you're breaking up with Aang?!"

All eyes turned to him and he rolled his own. The things Toph came up with. She was almost as bad as Sokka. But usually when Toph said something like this, it was because she knew the truth and wanted to shock it out of you. 

"I'm never breaking up with Aang. Not ever."

"Of course. My nephew loves Aang more than he loves firebending."

"I know. If you had told me when we first met that Zuko and Aang would be, you know, I never would have believed it," Sokka told them. "No offence."

They all chimed in with their feelings. Even his little sister. His chance to tell them was slipping, so he did the only thing he could do...

"I want to ask Aang to marry me."


End file.
